Collaborate
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Humanized, College AU. Pinkie has decided to see what all the famous Cheese Sandwich parties have to offer, and makes a new friend in the process. PP(teehee) x CS, with minor Derpy x Doctor on the side.


**Human but not Equestria Girls. They still have their usual names, however.**

* * *

Pinkie was usually the one to throw parties. They were good, too. So good, in fact, that most of the people that attended actually made an attempt to stay sober because she had fun things for them to do. True, some of the things Pinkie deemed "fun" were similar to a child's birthday party, but she somehow found a way to make them enjoyable. And Pinkie made sure that the tag team of the couple Vinyl Scratch and Neon Lights were there to help. The former always chose the best music and the latter was an expert at lighting and such. Pinkie could safely say that without them her parties could not have been very good.

And then on Rainbow's birthday, another had risen. A Mister Cheese Sandwich. And he made such a splash among the girls in the dorm...it was probably because he was so good-looking. He was about as silly as Pinkie was, so maybe they assumed he could party as well as she could. But neither of these ideas came to Pinkie's mind; she was worried that maybe her party skills weren't as good as she thought. Why else was everyone abandoning her to flock to this other guy's parties?

She decided to attend one of these famous parties. They were open invites, after all. It would do well to scope out the competition and see what she had been missing. This way she could improve her party style. Pinkie had been informed that this was going to be a rather nice party; she therefore put on a rather nice pink dress of hers. She couldn't do anything with her hair; it was naturally poofy like that. It only seemed to turn straight when she was having a bad day, and she was actually kind of excited to check this party out. Even if it wasn't hers, a party was a party.

Pinkie walked in inconspicuously, hands clasped behind her back. In her small pink handbag was a notepad, along with a pencil. She was here to take notes and see what she needed. First, however, she wanted to find somebody she knew if only to feel a bit more welcome.

Pinkie finally spotted Derpy sitting in a chair. She looked incredibly bored. _Interesting_...she thought, quickly noting this. She then approached the blonde cheerfully. "Hiya, Derpy! What's going on?"

Derpy looked up. "Oh, hi, Pinkie," she said unhappily. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I decide it was about time I saw what all the fuss was about. What's wrong? I thought these parties were supposed to be fun?" asked Pinkie.

Derpy sighed. "Well...it's just, this party's all about the dancing, but I don't have anyone to dance with. I really wish I could ask a guy to dance, but I'm too scared. He'd probably reject me because of my eye problem..." she mumbled. Her chin sank to the table.

Pinkie put a hand to her chin. "Hmm...well, there are a lot of lookers in the crowd! Let's see if we can pick one out for ya." She sat down next to Derpy and looked around. "That guy's pretty cute! See, him with the spiky hair?...No, wait, that's Dashie's boyfriend...hmm, not him, he was a meanie to Rarity...oh! Oooh, this guy for sure! That one, over there. The one wearing the red bow tie!"

Derpy's eyebrows raised. "Oh, he's very handsome...but he probably already has a girlfriend..."

Pinkie shrugged. "But we don't know that, do we?" she asked mischievously. "This is a fast dance right now. I'll go in with you, introduce us, and soon you two will be dancing your little hearts out!" she finished confidently.

Derpy still didn't smile. "What about you, Pinkie? Don't you want someone to dance with?"

"I don't need anyone," replied Pinkie, "at least, not right now. I'll know when I see him, but I'm not gonna spend right now looking for him."

"Wow...I wish I had that viewpoint," said Derpy. "It'd make me less, I don't know, longing or something."

Pinkie took her hand and began to make her way towards the dance floor. "Don't say that, Derpy. It's normal to want to find someone! That'll probably make you more likely to find him than me. Now that I think about it, I'll probably look my guy right in the face and not know," she snorted.

Derpy giggled, but it stopped soon as they reached the dance floor. "Ooh...I'm so nervous..."

"Don't be! Let's go!" Pinkie waded through the dancing people for a couple of seconds, making a beeline for the man in the bowtie. Luckily, he was alone. Pinkie tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned around. "Yes?" he asked in a distinct accent. Derpy almost swooned.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie and this is Derpy." She practically shoved Derpy at him. "She's having a hard time finding a date because a lot of the people here are already taken." Derpy blushed.

"Uh, um, I'm just a bit shy about talking to people..." she gulped, but the man smiled and took her hand.

"I'd be delighted. You can call me Time Turner," he said kindly. Derpy giggled and hugged Pinkie.

"Thanks so much," she whispered. Pinkie grinned; her hard work was definitely going to pay off for Derpy.

"Go get him, Tiger," replied Pinkie. She walked off, wanting to get back to her purse and notepad so she could keep working. When she arrived at the table, she saw that she had still only written one thing: "unhappy Derpy." She crossed it off, as that problem was solved.

Pinkie sat down and looked around. She really couldn't see anything wrong with the party. The music was great; it sounded both classy and modern at the same time, and had no words. The reason, she realized, was the talented Octavia Melody and her fellow music majors were playing. Pinkie jotted that down; Vinyl was great but not all ponies liked wubs. Well, Vinyl and Octavia were roommates; maybe they could collaborate. "That's good, that's a great idea," Pinkie muttered as she scribbled furiously. The music, she noticed, was suddenly slower.

"What's a great idea?" asked a male voice near her suddenly and Pinkie jolted.

Quickly stashing her notepad away, Pinkie turned to look at him. He was tall, with somewhat tanned skin, a brown suit with a yellow polo shirt underneath, and a brown tie that had balloons of different shades of yellow and brown on it. His hair was brown and almost the exact same style as her own. "Nothing," she stammered. Why did this guy look familiar...? "I'm Pinkie Pie, please to meetcha!"

The stranger's eyes widened. "Really? _The_ Pinkie Pie? As in, the party planner?"

"And baker," laughed the pinkette with a wave of her hand.

"Now I know my parties are good, since you're attending a party of mine," laughed the man. Pinkie gasped.

"THAT'S where I've seen you before! You're Cheese Sandwich; this is your party! I had no idea it was you!" she exclaimed. "I must admit, this is a great party."

"I'm honored," he said. He sounded sincere, too. "Enough to rival your parties?"

Pinkie smirked. "Not even close!"

Cheese Sandwich threw his head back and laughed. Then he looked back at Pinkie. "Do you want to dance?"

This surprised Pinkie. "Huh? Dance?"

"Well...yeah, do you want to? I hope you don't mind, I waited until a slow song."

Waited? Pinkie blushed at the thought that he waited to ask her to dance. "Uhh...sure, that's fine." Cheese offered his arm, and when Pinkie took it he escorted her to the dance floor. Her arms went around his neck and his arms around her waist, and they started dancing.

It was incredibly awkward. Both looked anywhere but at their partners, and they were blushing hard. It didn't help that all around them, people were being romantic. Pinkie could even see Derpy still dancing with the guy she had picked out, and they were looking at each other with thinly veiled attraction. Eventually Cheese was the one to break the silence between them. "...I really am glad you came to my party."

Pinkie chuckled. "Well, all you need to do is come to one of mine and we'll be even," she joked.

"Well...I was kind of afraid to," he admitted. "I thought people would think I was trying to scope out the competition or something." Pinkie blushed and thought of her notepad and pencil. "But now I can tell them, 'Pinkie herself told me to come!'" he laughed.

"Well...uh, actually..."

Cheese didn't seem to hear. "You know, I don't want to turn this into a competition. I want to be friends, you know?"

Pinkie's mind was still on the notepad. She thought back to what she had written...about Octavia and Vinyl collaborating...and was suddenly filled with bliss as a new idea popped up. "I have the best idea," she said with glee. "What if we made a joint party, hosted by the both of us?!"

Cheese's eyes widened. "That is a fantastic, brilliant idea! What made you come up with that?"

"Well, I always have Vinyl Scratch at my parties," explained Pinkie, "but you have Octavia Melody. Their music styles are pretty different, and I wondered if maybe some of my party guests don't like Vinyl's music as much as I do. I imagined, what if they collaborated music, and made it even more epic?! And now that I think about it, Vinyl's boyfriend Neon Lights is good with lighting and making the mood of the party. He can work with whoever you have doing the lights here because may I say, they are spectacular!"

Cheese was staring in awe. "That sounds amazing! We can combine our party styles and make the best parties ever heard of on the campus of Equestria Tech!"

Pinkie nodded in excitement. "Exactly! We can even start planning right now!"

"Well, maybe after this song ends. I did ask you to dance for a reason, you know!"

"Hmm?" wondered Pinkie with an expectant look and a tilt of her head.

Cheese blushed; obviously, he hadn't meant to say that. "I, erm, noticed that you weren't dancing, and I decided that I'd dance with you..."

Pinkie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're lying."

"Are you teasing me or something?" asked Cheese with narrowed eyes.

The pinkette shook her head. "No, I mean you're literally lying. I can tell. It's my..."

"Pinkie Sense? I mean, my Cheesy Sense was telling me but I couldn't be sure," admitted the brunette. He sighed. "Fine, I thought you looked pretty cute sitting there so I decided to ask you to dance."

"One: CHEESY SENSE?! We're sooo alike! And two: thank you! You're pretty cute yourself!" said Pinkie, winking. Her outburst drew looks from the others but they eventually looked away. Her partner, meanwhile, blushed profusely and didn't speak for the rest of the song.

After it was over, they went and sat down. Pinkie snatched her notepad and turned to a new page excitedly. "Now, for party ideas! Lemme jot down the Vinyl and Octavia, and the Neon Lights thing..."

"Uhh, Pinkie...do you really think I'm cute? I mean, in a guy way?" asked Cheese embarrassedly. A hand went behind his head out of what was most likely habit.

"Sure! You're a lot like me and all. Hey! We should go out!" she said suddenly. Cheese blinked.

"You think we should?" The man actually wasn't bothered by the fact that she was so abrupt with it, as he was often abrupt as well.

"Sure! I'm not dating anyone right now so I'm available," Pinkie commented with a shrug. "You want to?"

"Yeah!" replied Cheese with a large grin. "Maybe that'll help out our partying! I think we have good chemistry. Well, not like chemistry like with atoms and molecules, but you know."

"Mm-hmm! Now let's come up with some abso-total-excel-ness!" exclaimed Pinkie, putting one foot on the chair.

Cheese mirrored her move. "Indeed! Together we shall create the wonderfulest party in the history of forever!" He and Pinkie laughed.

They high-fived and began to plan. It was the start of a beautiful friendship...well, okay, probably more.

* * *

**And that's the story! I fell in love with these two crazy kids, I can't stop being infatuated with CheesePie!**

**If you look for that-girl-with-the-eevee on Tumblr then you might find a pretty little picture of these two...hehehe! It's actually the cover art! Yuppins, I have a Tumblr. I mean, I don't want to sound braggy but I'm pretty proud of it.**

**God bless ya'll!**

**~Shippings~**


End file.
